lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Season Fourteen
Delete tag If you tag an article to be deleted, please leave the content in the article so it can be evaluated by anyone interested in commenting. Thank you. 31dot (talk) 08:31, April 13, 2018 (UTC) Red links Why are you undoing my changes? Just curious. Characters should be linked imo. - Wagnike2 (talk) 15:32, June 14, 2018 (UTC) :Not if they don't have articles and are not notable whatsoever. Season Fourteen (talk) 15:33, June 14, 2018 (UTC) ::I don't see the harm in it/and the articles could be eventually created. But sure. - Wagnike2 (talk) 15:35, June 14, 2018 (UTC)\ :::They should absolutely NOT be created because they are NOT NOTABLE. Season Fourteen (talk) 15:36, June 14, 2018 (UTC) :::: I feel like it's unproductive to get into any sort of editing war/discussion when there are no set policies on notability on this Wiki and neither of us are admins. - Wagnike2 (talk) 15:40, June 14, 2018 (UTC) :::::Well, that much is obvious. Season Fourteen (talk) 15:42, June 14, 2018 (UTC) ::::::So please refrain from undoing my revisions. I will cut back on them, but until we hear from an admin on the acceptability of these or not, it seems overly aggressive to revert. - Wagnike2 (talk) 15:48, June 14, 2018 (UTC) :::::::It's not aggressive, it's common sense. Season Fourteen (talk) 15:56, June 14, 2018 (UTC) Javier Sorry to bother you but I have a question about "Javier Maranhao". Where is it established that Maranhao is his last name when that was the name of the ship he was stationed on? The name is even stitched into the uniforms of the sailors on the ship including Javier and his friend Marco Evoria. Honestly, I don't think his last name was ever revealed unless you know something I don't. Hito7187199 (talk) 10:58, August 10, 2018 (UTC) That's right. Maranhao is the name of the ship. Javier's last name remains unknown. User:ThomasBisaschi I actually got it from IMDb. :If IMDB is your source than it isn't reliable, so I'm going to change it back. Sorry for the inconvenience. Hito7187199 (talk) 18:09, August 10, 2018 (UTC) :: :'( FBI Wiki Hi Season Fourteen, I have seen your work on Law & Order Wiki, your doing good work there. I was wondering if you would be interested to contribute to our FBI wiki. You could be admin and eventually bureaucrat if you so desire. -Wmulder (talk) 00:32, August 15, 2018 (UTC) https://fbi-cbs.wikia.com/wiki/FBI_(TV_Series) :It will depend on if I enjoy the show or not in the long term. I will watch the pilot first and see what I can do. Season Fourteen (talk) 00:43, August 15, 2018 (UTC) :It is a Dick Wolf show....gotta be good. I'll make you admin right away. Possibility of bureaucrat very good. -Wmulder (talk) 01:19, August 15, 2018 (UTC) ::Okay, sure. Season Fourteen (talk) 02:15, August 15, 2018 (UTC) Thanks, it's good to have good people. :) -Wmulder (talk) 03:34, August 15, 2018 (UTC) :You're welcome. Season Fourteen (talk) 05:02, August 15, 2018 (UTC) :HI, Could you go into user rights and remove all my rights, please? Thank you very much and good luck with your wiki. :) Walter :New episode title: https://www.spoilertv.com/2018/08/upcoming-episode-titles-various-shows_17.html --Wildrose-Wally (talk) 16:20, August 19, 2018 (UTC) New Law & Order series coming to NBC http://www.tvmaze.com/shows/38515/law-order-hate-crimes What do you think of that poster? --Wildrose-Wally (talk) 01:09, September 5, 2018 (UTC) :At first, I thought this wasn't real. But now that I see it is, I don't know what to think of it. Aren't hate crimes already in SVU's forte? (I know sexually-motivated crimes is supposed to be the primary focus of this show, but they've also been doing hate crimes since the very beginning, so...) Season Fourteen (talk) 01:11, September 5, 2018 (UTC) Judge Connors 5th circuit The 5th circuit is Louisiana, Mississippi and Texas, this asylum petition was for the mother and would not have been heard in New York.--Wildrose-Wally (talk) 21:26, October 6, 2018 (UTC) :Oh. Oops. Season Fourteen (talk) 21:44, October 6, 2018 (UTC) Conspiracy Why did you undo my jfk and rfk fact on concpiracy page. :It's starting to get too wordy. Maybe you should cut down on the details. Season Fourteen (talk) 07:13, October 10, 2018 (UTC) Henry Mesner Please stop removing the psychopath and sociopath categories from Henry Mesner’s page. Huang clearly states that Henry is a psychopath, as the title of the episode and he also shows zero remorse for his actions towards people and animals, as seen in the last few minutes of the episode. I don’t see how he doesn’t fit into both of those category’s. Ryanfellowsfitts23 (talk) 05:47, October 30, 2018 (UTC) :I removed them because another user, DeputyDee, removed them first and you restored them. If you're wondering why they're being removed, you should ask DeputyDee. Season Fourteen (talk) 05:50, October 30, 2018 (UTC) ::I see. Well, I have asked the user why it was removed. For now, I think we should keep the two categories out of the page until DeputyDee can give a reasonable response as to why those categories were removed. I am more than confident those two categories belong there so I will await his reply and will let you know if it’s a good enough reason in my opinion, before adding them again. Personally, I’m interested as to whether you think they belong there or not. If you do, then they surely should be there as you seem to be the most expert wiki editor on this page. Ryanfellowsfitts23 (talk) 06:07, October 30, 2018 (UTC) :::DeputyDee's been here longer than me so I'm going to defer to their judgment. Season Fourteen (talk) 06:25, October 30, 2018 (UTC) ::::Well, I did ask him but it seemed that he deleted my comment on his talk page without giving me a response. Since the title is Born Psychopath, indicating the criminal is a psychopath and Henry also shows sociopath traits such as no emotions or remorse for violent actions or animal cruelty as well as feigning being upset, I will add Henry back into the psychopath and sociopath category seeing as I have asked DeputyDee why he removed them. If he can give me a proper response as to why he thinks he’s not, then I don’t think these should be removed as they are probably the most important categories on that page in my honest opinion. I would prefer if you didn’t remove them unless DeputyDee can give a proper response instead of deleting my question on his talk page, which seems to have gotten him in trouble in the past. Also, I think that it doesn’t matter who’s been contributing to a wikia longer, I think who clearly does a better job at contributing than another person should have the right to say what belongs where. That’s like saying a worker in an office who does sloppy work but has been there longer should get the say of some roles instead of a more experienced worker who does more work in the office and contributes more, as I work with disabled adults and sometimes there are staff that are better than veteran staff. I think these two categories should remain until DeputyDee can give a proper response which he had lacked to do. Ryanfellowsfitts23 (talk) 21:50, November 1, 2018 (UTC) :::::He did give you a response in his edit summary. Check his edit history, you'll see it. Don't revert any further until you two come to a proper consensus. If you have problems with how DeputyDee's handling the situation, go to an admin like 31dot. Season Fourteen (talk) 04:27, November 2, 2018 (UTC) ::::::Only his mental illness made him the psychopath/sociopath Ryanfellowsfitts23 makes him out to be. Plus, Ryanfellowsfitts23 has had a history of adding incorrect categories (such as adding the category children to teenage characters after being repeatedly told that only those under 13 are considered children). ::::::As to why it was rumored I got blocked for undoing edits on my own talk page three years ago, I refused to cater to a vandal (Chrisgreen and its IPs)'s demands. Plus, I had to remove messages that were acknowledged and outdated. But I never got blocked for it (since). DeputyDee (talk) 00:33, November 3, 2018 (UTC) Eddie Montero Regarding Eddie Montero's appearances, there was a tweet saying that's a wrap on Montero, so it's more than likely he won't be returning based on that tweet. Ryanfellowsfitts23 (talk) 06:02, November 18, 2018 (UTC) :We'll see about that. Season Fourteen (talk) 06:03, November 18, 2018 (UTC) ::I don't see how that's possible he'll return seeing as there was a tweet saying that's a wrap on his character. Maybe check Twitter yourself so you can see the tweet. Ryanfellowsfitts23 (talk) 06:09, November 18, 2018 (UTC) :::Wait till the season ends. You never know. Season Fourteen (talk) 06:10, November 18, 2018 (UTC) Blocked I have blocked you both due to the disruption caused by your edit warring and arguing. If it continues after the block expires, the blocks will get longer. You need to work this stuff out in a civil manner on your own. 31dot (talk) 09:48, November 21, 2018 (UTC) :I would like to protest my block. ThomasBisaschi just cannot seem to decide what he wants to put on an article. He originally said Evan Grant of the O.J. Simpson murder case was a personal trainer for celebrities and I proofread the edit he put in. Then, all of a sudden, he does a 180 and said that was not the case. He has edited so many times on the D-Girl, Turnaround, and Showtime articles that I grew annoyed with having to proofread everything for him, so I removed much of the content he kept on revising. :It's a bad habit he has shown with other articles as well, especially ones he creates, like: :*Frank Kemp :*Frank Masucci :*Eddie Chandler :*Marvin Posey :*Daniel Hendricks :*Herman Capshaw :*Justin Lafferty :*Matthew O'Dell :*Arthur Pruitt :*Arthur Tunney :*Darryl Kern :*John Law :*Eli Madison :*Double Down :*Earl Novak :*Henry Harp :*Lloyd Wilkes :*James Bennett :*Ned Lasky :*Clay Warner :*Herman Capshaw :*Matthew O'Dell :*Daniel Croydon :I can understand making perhaps five or so edits in a row per any given day, but when your editing streak on a single article goes about twenty or so, I view the information as sketchy and a liability, hence why I removed the information on D-Girl, Turnaround, and Showtime. All I've been doing is proofreading and correcting ThomasBisaschi's work whenever I could, but if all he does is revise his own information over and over and over again, I can't bring myself to trust his reliability. Season Fourteen (talk) 10:11, November 21, 2018 (UTC) ::Do you have anything to say about that...? Season Fourteen (talk) 01:59, November 22, 2018 (UTC) :::I have no interest in refereeing the dispute between the two of you. You need to work it out, and if you can't, then you need to leave each other alone until other editors intervene. 31dot (talk) 12:58, November 22, 2018 (UTC) I have decided that, given that I no longer watch Law and Order or its related shows and much of my time is spent elsewhere, I will stop participating here. As it would be unfair to leave you blocked after I stop my participation, I will lift it. I encourage you to find a way to work out your disagreements with any other user. 31dot (talk) 22:34, November 22, 2018 (UTC)